In The End
by Lady Mizune
Summary: One of the wonderful InuYasha characters had been reincarnated, into a girl! (That's the only hint; you should know exactly who it is by reading!) Follow her and Kagome as they try to figure out a way back into the well that had been sealed from the other side. Can they make it through in time to stop Naraku's plot and save all of Kagome's friends? Bad summary, I know. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after the falure of my other stories, I started this one. As cliche as it sounds; it came to me in a dream, one of the weirdest ones ever. So after thinking about it a little I decided to just go for it and see how it goes over. So please let me know if you want to read more or if you like it, because if not im not going to put up anymore of it. Simple as that. Your opinion is important!**

**Chapter One:**

The bell rang at its usual three-thirty time, marking the end of another tedious school day. All the other students rushed frantically towards the door, all except Rayna. She took her day in strides, not hindered by what made most unnecessarily happy. She made her through the maze of hallways while everyone else stopped to talk to their friends. She just simply turned her nose up to them; someone such as herself has no use for such menial things. Outside of her school she was approached by a small boy who eagerly awaited her presence. He was about ten, with short black hair and bright brown eyes; that always seem to sparkle the most when he greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rayna, did you have a good day at school?" She looked down at him out of the corner of her eyes; he had the same smile he always had when he walked with her. She just folded her arms across her chest and focused back on the road in front of her. He had been following her home from school ever since she saved him from getting hit by a car a few months back. Usually she brushed him off, ignored him, or even took a different path home from school. That didn't stop him though, he was bent on following her around. It surprised her more than anything that he wasn't easily swayed by her looks like the others were. Rayna had spent most of her life ostracized by others for her apearence. She had long flowing white hair that she normally kept tied back in a small yellow ribbon; what wasn't easily tamed back surrounded her near perfect porcelain complexion, accentuating her strange gold eyes.

"Go home, Kaito." She mumbled out, turning the street corner they usually parted on. He walked so far out of his way just to be with her every day. Though she would never understand his strange fascination with her, something inside of her yearned for attention and understanding. Not that she would ever admit it; her strange nature would never allow her to succumb to useless emotions. She had always been that way; her family described her heart to be made of stone or ice. Not that she really cared about what their opinion was of her anyway, her life was just the way she wanted it to be and no one would change that.

"I'm home…" she took a deep breath and set her bag down against the wall beside the door.

"How was your day, Rayna?" Her cheerful mother called to her from the kitchen.

"Fine," this was her usual reply when her mother asked.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"No" she hated when her mother pestered her with questions. Her overall cheerful nature was more or less sickening. Her mother of course got the hint; she was used to the way Rayna was and knew better then to question her needlessly. Rayna and her mother were nothing alike, complete opposites actually. Her mother was always happy and enjoyed everything; Rayna on the other hand did not. She never cried, she never got angry, and she rarely ever smiled. Not to mention their looks were far off as well, while Rayna's were strange and unusual, her mothers were normal. Long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a normal complexion; her skin was not nearly as flawless as her daughters.

Rayna sat down at the desk in her room and turned on her laptop. This is usually how she spent her days, sitting alone in her room; reading, studying and not much else. Though to everyone around her, her life was unusual and boring, she was content with it. Her laptop flickered on and a small window popped up, informing her of an email from her father. Her usual emotionless face turned into a rather large frown as she opened the email, the audacity of that man, contacting her after what he had done to her family. The email was rather short and to the point: '_Rayna, your sister and I would love it if you would come visit us for the holidays_.' She stood up from her desk and the chair she sat in fell back against the floor as she felt a low growl coming from the pit of her stomach. _My sister_, she scoffed. There wasn't a chance in hell she would ever in her life call that child her sister, and the fact that her father had the back bone to do so was just disgusting.

_He left my family for the arms of another woman, he has not even the slightest clue what hell he's put my life through_! She fought off another growl, snapping her laptop shut as she reached for the white coat on her bed. She always made sure to remove herself from any situation that would cause her to use such unnecessary emotion. Her father was the only one who could ever get her anywhere close to being angry. She hurried casually down the steps and across the kitchen towards the front door.

"Going somewhere? Dinner will be ready soon." Her mother questioned her from the kitchen, watching as she dug through her bag for her wallet.

"To the store."

"O-okay" she knew better then to tell her no, Rayna did what she pleased whether or not her mother wanted her too. "Please be careful, it's snowing and the roads may be icy."

"I'm not taking the car." She slid the door shut quickly, not really wanting to hear mother anymore. She was always so bothersome, worrying about every little thing that Rayna did. Things happen, there's no use fussing so irrationally.

Even though it hadn't been snowing for very long the ground and rooftops were covered in a think white blanket of it. The store would more than likely be closed due to the weather, but that didn't matter; it was just an excuse to ease the questioning from her mother anyway. Her thoughts were then broken by the sight of a familiar face looking at her from the snow covered park. _What was Kaito doing out in this weather? Had he never gone home?_ Putting all other things aside she approached him. He was shivering rather violently and his eyes were filled with tears, he didn't even stop crying to give her the usual smile.

"Kaito, why aren't you home?" Her eyes were then drawn to a bright green bruise on one of his arms. It was in the shape of fingers, like someone had grabbed him with all their might. "What happened to your arm?"He just shook his head at her question. Of all the times he yearned for her to finally converse with him, he was too scared to tell her the truth. He just looked up at her; his sobbing brown eyes met hers; as if he wanted to tell her what was going on but couldn't. "Wont your mother and father be worried about you?" she tried to get some kind of answer out of him, but he just shook his head. It was obvious to her now, someone at home had done this to him, and he was too fearful to return. She rubbed the side of her face with her right hand, fighting the part of her that cared what happened to this child. She wasn't a heartless person, she just didn't shed any sort of compassion for anyone; and that was the way she liked it. She turned around and began to walk off, motioning for him to follow behind her.

She slid the door of her house open and kicked off her now snow covered shoes, setting them against the wall with Kaito's. Her mother greeted them both cheerfully and hung up their coats.

"This is Kaito, mind if he joins us for dinner?" Rayna walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the small wooden chairs at the table. Her mother of course didn't object or ask questions, she figured Rayna had a perfectly good reason for what she was doing. Kaito was back to his normal energetic self as well, as soon as the pair began their way back to Rayna's house he was bouncing with conversation. She fought herself with what to do after dinner was finished though, could she really be heartless enough to allow him back into a house with someone so abusive? Still, she couldn't just let him stay here forever, that would be kidnapping. It continued to baffle her why she even cared what was happening to him, it wasn't any concern of hers, so why should she care?

Dinner went by tormenting slow, so many annoying questions arose; most of which couldn't be answered. Kaito bombarded her mother with curiosity of why Rayna was the way that she was; her white hair, her perfect completion, and her bright gold eyes. Her mother of course didn't have the answered to any of them; '_She was born that way'_ was her only answer. Still, it ran around her mind in circles even after her mother had taken him home. It never really bothered her, the way that she looked; something that always seemed to be a problem for everyone else. She relaxed into her pillow as the thoughts consumed her. _Why am I this way? Why do I look this way? _This was the first time someone had ever actually made her think about it.

* * *

The next day started out just as normal as any other day. She made her way to school through the snow, Kaito following happily behind her. He was a lot more talkative now that he had stayed at her house for dinner. That didn't bother her though, it's not like she ever really replied to him anyway. Kaito was just happy to be in her company and she was fine with it. Rayna just sat in her chair drawing in a notebook while the teacher droned on with his lecture. She wasn't an amazing artist, and most of her doodles consisted of a small girl that often appeared in her dreams. Not exactly sure who the girl is, or why she's always dreaming of her; all she really knows is her looks. She had long black hair, brown eyes; sort of like Kaito, and she always wore an orange checkered kimono. It was if she was carrying around someone else's memories of her, that she perceived only through her own dreams.

Rayna's thoughts were broken away by the lunch bell ringing. While everyone else rushed to be first in line, she just slowly gathered her books off the desk, ready to leave for the day. As she went to leave the classroom, she just stood there as a girl knocked the books from her hands. The girl's friends joined her in laughter. _How mature_, she sighed internally; trying not to give them the satisfaction from their actions. She just crouched down and picked them up one by one, but just as she was ready to leave; once again, they were knocked from her hands. Rayna just stood there, and unamused expression across her face, a fist balled slightly at her side; daring them to do it again.

"Aw, that's cute, shes getting angry!" The girl snickered again as her friends joined her. Rayna once again picked her books up, walking closer to the girl.

"Do it again…" She held her books out on front of her with one hand. "I dare you." The girl looked back at her friends, rolled her eyes, and reached her hand up to do it again. Before she had the chance though, Rayna grabbed the girls wrist with her free hand and bent it backwards with one swift motion; forcing the girl down on her knees with a squeal of pain. Her glare shifted back up to the other girls as a low growl hung in her throat. "Anyone else want to fuck with me?" Their eyes were all wide as they shook her heads. "You're going to want to ice that later." She glared back down at the girl before letting go of her wrist. She hated that all the other girls think that she's such an easy target just because of her looks. That didn't fool her though; Rayna knew they were all jealous of her overpowering beauty.

She stopped and looked around as she left the schools courtyard, only to notice that Kaito wasn't waiting for her. He always seemed to leave early on the days that she did, but for some reason he wasn't there. Of course as odd as it was, she just brushed it off. There were numerous reasons why he might not have been there, so there was no use wasting her energy being worried. She just slung her bag over her shoulder and continued on about her business. Without Kaito there, she could take the long way home from school, avoiding her mother as much as possible. Not that she hated her mother; she was more or less indifferent of her, she just hated the pestering. Rayna took a deep breath and looked up at the now graying sky; it was going to snow again. Which was fine by her, winter just so happened to be her favorite month. Not because of all the holidays, she told her mother early on in life she never planned on celebrating them. It was because of the way the snow was able to get people to go away, to stay indoors; this made it much more peaceful.

Rayna paused as she passed in front of the Higurashi shrine. She had always gotten a weird feeling from that shrine whenever she happened to pass by. This time was different though, it was if something had called to her, telling her to go. To where, she wasn't quite sure, but it told her she needed to be somewhere. So instead of ignoring it as she usually did, she decided to take a look. After making her way up the rather large set of stairs she approached the shrine. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, just looked like a snow covered shrine. Then she noticed it; a small blue light coming from a small shed. She approached at and stuck her hand out to grab for the door. All of a sudden there was a shock of light that hit her hand, she yanked it back quickly and examined her palm. Whatever it was didn't want her to go in there, that light had burned her hand, so bad that it even started to bleed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She was approached by a girl a little bit older than her. She had black hair that went down a little past her shoulders, and dark brown eyes that seemed to examine Rayna up and down with curiosity. It was if she had a million questions going through her mind all at once, though Rayna could only assume it was about her strange looks. "Do you want to come inside? I just made lunch and it's really starting to get cold…" She paused mid sentence when she noticed the blood dripping down from her hand. "Are you okay? Let me take a look at that." She reached down to grab for her hand but Rayna pulled away.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your kind offer." She tried not to be nasty, that way the next time she came back the girl wouldn't be angry with her.

"But your hand... It will only take a second." She insisted.

"No thank you, I need to be on my way now." With that she just turned around and walked away, leaving the girl baffled and speechless. Something inside Rayna told her that she knew who that girl was, but she had never seen her before.

"Lady Rayna!" She was greeted with a familiar voice as she left the shrines steps. Of course it was Kaito, the same bright smile on his face as he ran full speed across the street towards her. Her eyes grew quite large, and he heart skipped as a truck sped down the road past her, blowing her hair into her face. When it passed though; she took a deep breath, it had just barely missed him. She ran over to him and yanked him from the street by his wrist.

"Are you crazy?" She swallowed back a growl.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" He trembled slightly in her grasp. _Scared me,_ she scoffed internally at the thought. As if she would ever _worry_ about anyone, such an unnecessary burden of an emotion. She let go of his hand and began to walk off. "Did I make you angry?" She looked down at him from her peripheral vision. His eyes looked like they were about to well up.

"I'm not angry." She decided to reply instead of seeing his tears.

"Lady Rayna, are you bleeding?" She didn't realize that she had grabbed him with her bloody hand. She looked down at him and he was rubbing his arm off on his pants.

"I didn't mean to get blood on you…"

"Are you okay? Let me see!" She shook her head at him and held her hand above her head, out of his reach.

"I'm fine, think nothing of it."

"Wow, you're really brave, Lady Rayna! If that were me I'd be crying my eyes out." He laughed. _How does he think it's funny to be a cry baby?_

Rayna entered her house in the usually fashion, setting her books and shoes down by the door, answering her mother's questions with as few words as possible, then heading up to her room. When she went to take off her coat she noticed that her hand was no longer bloody, there was just a small pink mark where she had been burned, and it didn't even hurt. Something was really strange about that shrine; something there both wanted her and didn't want her at the same time. She took a deep breath and flopped down on her bed

* * *

"Rayna, someone's here to see you, I'm sending her up okay?" Her mother woke her from her small nap as she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She only had enough time to rub her eyes and sit up on her bed before her door slid open. _It was the girl from the shrine, but what was she doing here? How did she find me?_

**Well, chapter one done, what did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, Here is chapter two. Sorry it took me so long! A big thanks two my one review and my one follower! It's the same person x.x Anyway, things are starting to get better but the action will more than likely start next chapter so bare with me! I still want to know what you think of the story and if I should keep it going, please, please, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"What are you doing here?" Rayna watched as the girl entered her room as if she belonged there. She just took it upon herself to take her jacket off and sit down in Rayna's computer chair. She didn't answer at first while she continued to make herself comfortable in the unfamiliar room. Rayna didn't seem to really care one way or another why she had come, but was slightly hindered by the nonchalant use of her room. "How did you get here?" She decided to take a different approach to her questions, seeing as the other wasn't answered.

"Oh, I just told your mom we were friends." She finally spoke

"She didn't believe you I presume?" Rayna snickered slightly, leaning herself against the wall alongside her bed.

"How did you know?" The girl's eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"I'm not the type to have _friends_. Something my mother knows better than anyone." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Because of your looks?" She seemed to get right to the point.

"Is that what this is about?" the corner of Rayna's lips curled into a small smile. "Is there something wrong with my looks?"

"N-no not at all! What if I told you I may know why you look the way that you do?" She seemed to struggle to get the words out. Rayna just gave her the 'I'm listening' shoulder shrug. She had heard it all before; freak, diseased, and even demon by more religious. Though just as entertainment she might as well hear the girl out; not as if she had anything better to do. The girl's dark brown eyes just shifted to her twiddling fingers, as if not knowing where to start. Obviously she had thought this through before coming here. "I know this is hard to believe…" She started, her eyes going back up the meet Rayna's gold ones. "The shack at my family's shrine, the one that we met at earlier today; there is a well in that shack. For some reason that well seems to link the past with today. I've been using that well the past few months to travel between now and feudal Japan. There are a lot of crazy things that go on in that era, including demons, which roam the entire lands. There's a certain…"

"Let me stop you there." Rayna held her hand out in front of her to stop the girl from continuing her story. "You think I'm a demon don't you?" The side of her lip curled back again.

"Well... Yes and no."

"As entertaining as your story is, and it is really interesting, I've heard it all before."

"You don't understand..."

"Oh I don't?"

"You may be the only one that can help me get back to that era, and I need you to believe me." Her voice seemed to get a little strained. _Maybe she was serious._

"Okay, say I can help you, why should I?"

"Don't you want to find out who you are?"

"I know exactly who I am, and I don't need you or anyone else to keep prying into my life to find answered that I don't need."

"Just please hear me out…" She folded her hands together, as if begging her to just give her a chance. Rayna shook her head, almost rolling her eyes, but signaled her to continue.

"I think that you're the reincarnation of one of my friends… and if that's true, I really need your help."

"This friend of yours, is she just like me? Look just like me?" Rayna interrupted her again, seemingly interested this time.

"Not exactly…"

"So what makes you think I'm her reincarnation?"

"It's not a she..." Her face flustered a little.

"So you think I'm the recantation of a guy? That makes so much more sense…"

"Well you two do have the same eyes, and the same hair color, your attitudes are a little bit similar too. Only real difference is the sex, and the fact that he has dog ears." She pointed to the top of her head.

"Dog ears, really?" Rayna shook her head in disbelief, but the girl just nodded. "Okay, let's get to the point here; say I was to help you out, then what?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet what to do, the well is sealed from the other side. You even saw firsthand what it does when you tried to enter." The girl held up her palms. There was burn marks wrapped all around them all the way to her wrists. Rayna did the same, but the mark was no longer even visible.

"If it's sealed than how do you expect anyone to get through?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I'll tell you what; why don't you go home and figure it out, then when you come back and tell me your plan I'll think about helping you out."

"Should I just tell your mom were friends again?" she laughed slightly

"No, we are by no means friends." Rayna's expression was cold and thoughtless, stopping her laughter quickly.

"I'm Kagome, by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." She stood up from the chair and grabbed her coat.

"Rayna..." Was all she said back before Kagome left her room. She thought about maybe offering her a ride home, but then again she didn't really care how that girl got home, of if she even did. All the information kept buzzing around in her head, making her laugh to herself. Of all the people that had told her she was a demon throughout her life, and now she was actually starting to believe it.

* * *

The next day at school Rayna was more or less preoccupied as well. She attempted numerous times to draw herself as a guy with dog ears, just to try and get an image of this guy Kagome had compared her too. She didn't really care to pay attention to any of what the teacher was saying anyway. What use was it to learn another language anyway? It's not like she had ever planned to travel to Spain. Besides, there were only two more days until the end of the week, marking the start to the break for the holidays. The time where everyone usually slacks off, including the teachers. That's why Rayna always goes home early, but this time she decided to stay and endure her language class. It didn't seem to be too bothersome, until the teacher decided he needed to interrupt her drawing.

"Is this all you have been doing all class?" He closed the book he was reading from and crossed his arms. "Maybe you'd like to share with the class your drawings?" She just shook her head and closed the book. "I'm not asking." He curled his fingers a few times, motioning for her to hand it over. "Or would you rather write a 12 page report on why you can't pay attention in my class?" She fought off a low growl in her stomach. _Was he threatening me? _She stood up from her desk and gathered her books, not taking her scowl away from his eyes for a moment.

"Your class is unnecessary anyway; I shouldn't have even wasted my time drawing in it." She spat, pushing past him as she left the classroom. Other students just whispered things behind her.

The bell rang to leave school before she could even finish gathering her bag from her locker. Sometimes she used it, and others she didn't. Today was one of those 'shouldn't have' days. Seeing as she had to struggle once again through the crowds of loud, obnoxious people. Before she left the courtyard she was approached by three girls; one with long blonde hair and a bandage on her wrist. Rayna laughed internally at the sight of the pathetic girls. _Did she want me to break her other wrist? _She attempted to walk past them as if they didn't exist, but the blonde girl stopped her; pushing her back with the other hand.

"Where do you think you're going, freak? We have some unfinished business." She laughed a little, looking at the other girls to join in. Of course they did, they were more or less just there to be annoying. Rayna just stood there and watched; her usual unamused expression plastered across her face.

"Lady Rayna!" Their tension was broken by Kaito running up to them.

"Aw, is that your little brother? Cute, do you need him to hold your hand 'cuz you're too scared?" she laughed, grabbing Kaito by the hood of his black coat as he ran by.

"Don't touch him…" She fought off a low growl, but before she could stop the blonde girl someone was behind her; holding her arms back with all their strength.

"What are you gunna do about it?" She pushed Kaito with the palm of her hand, causing him to fall face first into the concrete. Kaito struggled to get up and looked Rayna right in the eyes. Tears flowing from his as blood dripped slowly from his nose. Something in Rayna snapped; she let out a loud growl and her eyes narrowed as the side of her lip curled. The girl that was holding her arms back was quickly flipped over her shoulders, and with a flash, Rayna had tackled the blonde girl. She straddled the girl's chest with her hands wrapped tightly around the girl's neck. Everyone around them gasped in horror.

"You ever touch him again and I swear I'll kill you. "She growled again, only inches away from the girls face. She climbed off her, her eyes not moving from hers. She had no idea what came over her, or why she had done what she did. She just grabbed Kaito's hand, her bag and walked off without another word. Kaito was too shocked to ask her what has happened either, part of him was glad that she stuck up for him, but another part of him was a little scared of her.

When Rayna got home she had calmed down some, her mother cleaned Kaito's nose and took him home. She sighed and hung her yellow towels on the small rack beside the tub and got in. She was angry at herself for letting emotion get the better of her. Especially over a child; one she didn't even care about at that. She had seen him cry many number of times, so why was this time any different? Those girls shouldn't have even touched him; he's just a little kid. She sunk down until the steaming water was over her head as her mind fought through the ideas and events that took place. Things were so much easier when she had only cared about herself. She shook her head. _I still only care about myself… _

Having relaxed enough; Rayna climbed out of the now empty tub and dried off. One yellow towel wrapped around her slender pale body, the other wrapped tightly around her long silver hair. She made her way down the hallway towards her room and slid the door shut behind her. The small white laptop on her desk made a small ding as an email popped up. It was another one from her father. She sat down in front of it and her eyes narrowed as she opened the letter. '_I know you're still mad at me, but your sister and I really want you to come over for Christmas.' _She stopped reading mid-way through the email and hit the reply button. _'No'_ was the only thing she typed back before hitting send. No matter how many emails he sent her, she would never go see him. She wanted nothing to do with him after what he did to her family, leaving her to take care of her mother's beginning alcohol problem. Even now Rayna's come home from school and had to clean up the couch, her clothes, and give her a bath because she was too intoxicated to do it herself.

She sighed to herself, throwing the towels into her hamper and getting dressed in a simple black tank top and a pair of white sweatpants. She sat back down at her computer and noticed she had another email, but this time it was from Kagome. _How the hell did she get my email?_ However it happened, it must be important for Kagome to contact her so suddenly. '_Something's happened, how soon can you be over here?'_ was all the email said. Without further thought Rayna went back over to her dresser to put some proper clothes on. She never liked leaving the house without looking decent. Grabbing her jacket off her bed she headed down the hallway stumbling with her socks as she put them on.

"I'll be back later." She called to her mother that was laying half on and half off the couch. She was obviously passed out when she didn't object or ask questions. Rayna just shook her head as she slipped on her boots and headed out the door into the snow.

Kagome was at the top of the long steps waiting for Rayna to reach the shrine. She didn't really say anything, only motioned for Rayna to follow her into the house. The steps were right there as soon as you open the house so there wasn't much to look around at. It was rather quiet as well; Kagome was probably the only one home at the moment. Which was probably a good thing, who knows how Rayna's looks would go over with the rest of her family. Once the door to Kagome's room slid open, a pair of familiar golden eyes met Rayna's and she just stood there a little shocked at the sight. He looked just as Kagome had explained to her yesterday; long silver hair, golden eyes, and little white doggy ears. _So this is who I'm supposed to be? _She watched him circle around her, examining her with very intense eyes. As if she wasn't real or something about her just wasn't right.

"That's enough, Inuyasha. Can't you see you're making her feel uncomfortable?" Kagome sighed and sat down in the chair at her desk. Instead of listening to her though, he got really close to Rayna's face as if to examine her further. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed him away from her, just enough to get past him.

"I don't see why you think this girl is such a 'big deal,' Kagome." He stuck his nose in the air and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"I'm telling you, Inuyasha, she has to be your reincarnation." It was like they were talking about her as if she wasn't there at all. Not that it really bothered her though; she just took a seat on Kagome's bed and watched them.

"She's not me, that's for sure." He huffed. _What was that suppose to mean?_ She scoffed internally at the way he said it.

"So then who is she? She has to be a demon." She stared across her room over to Rayna, eyeing her intently.

"She's a demon all right, but she's not me."

"Then who am I exactly?" Rayna finally decided to join the conversation after hearing enough of his attitude towards her.

"The looks, the emotionless facial expressions; there's no doubt in my mind. That's Sesshomaru." He practically spat the words out.

"Oh…" Kagome stared at Rayna a bit harder. "I guess I see what you mean now…"

* * *

**Well, now Inuyasha is in the picture and already he doesn't really seem to like Rayna. Can they work together long enough to find a way into the well? Just so you're not confused or anything; Inuyasha was with Kagome when the well was shut from the other side. She didn't bring him with her to Rayna's house in fear of what her family would think of him or what kind of questions they would ask seeing that there were now two people with those types of looks. Anyway. Chapter three will be a lot better i promise~! Please review, you took the time to read my story it only takes just a little bit more to tell me what you think c: good or bad i want to know.**


End file.
